Abschied von Gondor
by Annaluva
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte zu den letzten Stunden von Boromir und Faramir


Disclaimer: Die Figuren und Mittelerde gehoeren J.R.R.R. Tolkien und ich habe sie mir zu meinem persoenlichen Vergnuegen ausgeliehen und werde sie heil und in einem Stueck zurueckgeben, ohne ihnen ein Haar zu kruemmen oder Geld damit zu verdienen. Kriegerinnenehrenwort!  
  
Diese kleine Geschichte verdanke ich der SEE, denn Peter Jacksons wundervoll inszenierter letzter Blick zwischen Boromir und Faramir hat mir dieses Zwischenspiel geradezu aufgedraengt.  
  
Habe zur Zeit nur eine englische Tastatur zur Verfuegung – bitte daher um Geduld beim Lesen mit den Umlauten.  
  
Genug geschwafelt! ;-) Freue mich ueber Reviews.  
  
~#~#~#~  
  
"Du wirst nach Bruchtal gehen, Boromir. Du, mein Sohn, der mich nicht enttaeuschen wird."  
  
Natuerlich war das Anliegen seines Vaters dringend gewesen. Natuerlich hatte es keinen Aufschub geduldet und Boromir nicht einmal die Siegesfeier um Osgiliath geniessen lassen. Und natuerlich hatte sich Boromir seinem Wort nicht widersetzt.  
  
Er hatte sich also gewaschen und die Ruestung gegen bequeme Reisekleidung getauscht. Von ausserhalb seines provisorischen Quartiers in Osgiliath hoerte er den Laerm der feiernden Soldaten an sein Ohr dringen.  
  
Die Reise ins Elbenreich war weit und gefaehrlich. Boromir packte einen warmen Umhang und eine wollene Decke gegen die Kuehle der Nacht ein.  
  
Unwillig verzog er sein Gesicht bei dem Gedanken daran, so lange von Gondor fort zu sein. Sicher – eine wichtige Schlacht gegen den Feind hatten sie gewonnen, aber er wusste genau, dass Sauron seine Armeen neu formierte und seine Orks immer zahlreicher wurden. Der naechste Schlag des Feindes wuerde sie bei Weitem haerter treffen und auch dieser Sieg war teuer genug erkauft worden.  
  
"Er haette genausogut dich schicken koennen," murmelte er leise.  
  
Faramir lachte bitter. Er sass auf dem Feldbett seines Bruders, um die letzten Stunden mit ihm zu verbringen.  
  
"Er haelt mich fuer nicht wuerdig, Gondor zu vertreten, das weisst du," sagte er nicht ohne verletzten Stolz.  
  
Boromir schuettelte aergerlich den Kopf und wandte sich seinem Bruder zu. "Unsinn, Faramir! Vater liebt dich ebenso wie mich. Er weiss, dass du ein ausgezeichneter Heerfuehrer bist und..."  
  
Faramir unterbrach ihn mit einem milden Laecheln. "Ach Bruder! Wie lange willst du mich noch beschuetzen? Bis ans Ende seiner Tage?"  
  
Die beiden sahen sich lange schweigend an.  
  
Boromir wusste, dass sein Bruder recht hatte. Es war sein eigener Wunsch, dass sein Vater auch seinem juengsten Sohn die Anerkennung zuteil lassen wuerde, die er verdiente, aber Denethor war anderer Meinung. Faramir bemuehte sich um seine Gunst, aber was er auch tat, Denethor war nie zufrieden.  
  
Boromir hatte mehr als einen Streit darueber mit seinem Vater gehabt und fast hasste er Denethor dafuer, denn obwohl Faramir nie ein Wort der Klage verlor, sah Boromir doch oft den verletzten Stolz in den Augen seines Bruders. So wie auch wieder an diesem Tag.  
  
Nicht zuletzt fuehlte sich Boromir schuldig, dass er mit seinen Erfolgen seinen Bruder ein ums andere Mal in den Schatten stellte.  
  
Boromir der Grosse, der Starke, der tapfere tollkuehne Soldat – so war es schon immer gewesen, doch Faramir zeigte keine Spur von Neid, sondern empfand grossen Stolz fuer ihn und trat zu seinen Gunsten noch einen weiteren Schritt zurueck, wenn ihm die Massen zujubelten.  
  
Aber Boromir wusste wohl um die Qualitaeten seines Bruders.  
  
Ein mildes Laecheln umspielte Boromirs Lippen, als er sich zu seinem Bruder aufs Bett setzte und ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
  
"Nein, kleiner Bruder – nicht bis an sein Ende. Bis ans Ende meiner Tage und so die Valar es wollen, darueber hinaus. Ich werde dich immer beschuetzen."  
  
Schweigen erfuellte den Raum. Faramir mochte es nicht, wenn Boromir ueber den Tod sprach – besonders nicht ueber seinen eigenen und gewiss nicht in Zeiten wie diesen, in denen er hinter jeder Ecke zu lauern schien.  
  
Er beschloss das Thema zu wechseln.  
  
"Was ist eigentlich mit deiner Herzensdame? Weiss sie, dass du die Stadt verlaesst?"  
  
Boromir warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. "Welche..." dann begriff er. Er begann zu lachen. "Oh, die! Nun, ich denke, dass es sich herumsprechen wird, dass der Schwertarm des Weissen Turmes auf eine lange Reise gegangen ist und ausserdem habe ich ihr schon vor unserem Aufbruch nach Osgiliath den Laufpass gegeben."  
  
Faramir schuettelte den Kopf. Sein Bruder hatte mal wieder einer der feinen Damen, an deren Seite ihn sein Vater so gerne gesehen haette das Herz gebrochen. Als haette er seine Gedanken gelesen, begann Boromir sich zu rechtfertigen.  
  
"Sie langweilen mich eben, diese feinen Frauen, mit ihren gepflegten Haenden und... sie langweilen mich, Faramir. Und ausserdem habe ich keine Zeit fuer Liebesgeplaenkel. Nicht so lange meine Stadt nicht sicher ist." Boromir grinste ihn schelmisch an. "Obwohl sie wirklich ein sehr nettes Maedchen war."  
  
Faramir wusste, dass sein Bruder nur eine wahre Geliebte kannte – Gondor.  
  
"Vielleicht erobert ja eine schoene Elbin dein Herz," neckte er seinen Bruder, der das Gesicht verzog.  
  
"Zu riskant," winkte Boromir ab. Dann zwinkerte er seinem Bruder spitzbuebisch zu. "Wenn Elben von unsterblicher Liebe sprechen..."  
  
Beide Maenner begannen laut zu lachen und fuer einen kurzen Moment waren ihre Sorgen ein Stueck weiter entfernt.  
  
Dafuer liebte Farmir ihn – er brachte ihn immer zum Lachen, selbst wenn alles auswegslos und verloren erschien.  
  
~#~#~#~  
  
Die Sonne stand schon niedrig am Himmel und sein Hengst war gesattelt worden. Mindestens ein Dutzend Ratgeber stand um ihn herum und wuenschten ihm Glueck fuer die Reise. Denethor war nicht anwesend, um seinen Sohn zu verabschieden – er verabschiedete sie nie.  
  
Faramir beobachtete seinen Bruder, der stolz und kuehn aussah und seinen Maennern letzte Anweisungen gab. Nachdem er sie entlassen hatte, ritt Boromir zu seinem Bruder.  
  
Er machte sich Sorgen um Faramir – nicht nur, weil viele Gefechte geschlagen werden wuerden, bevor er heimkehrte, sondern auch, weil er ihm keine Hilfe gegen die Grausamkeiten seines Vaters sein konnte.  
  
Die gleichen Aengste fand er in Faramirs Blick, aber der Juengere schenkte ihm ein Laecheln,um seine Bedenken zu zerstreuen.  
  
"Merke dir diesen Tag, kleiner Bruder," laechelte Boromir ihm zu, denn das war alles, was er seinem Bruder an Trost zukommen lassen konnte. Die Erinnerung an einen siegreichen, guten Tag.  
  
Noch einen letzten langen Blick tauschten die Brueder, dann lenkte der Stolz Gondors sein Pferd in Richtung Stadttor, einem ungewissen Schiksal entgegenreitend.  
  
Lange nachdem Boromir schon fort war, sah Faramir ihm nach, waehrend das Banner ihrer geliebten Heimat ueber ihm flatterte. 


End file.
